


Illusionary Adonis

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Geass Lelouch, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Lelouch with Lorenzo il Soresi's Geass. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as review.





	Illusionary Adonis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do.**

**[IA]**

**Illusionary Adonis**

**[IA]**

In the palace belonging to Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11, he was meeting with one of the collaborating industrialists who had pledged their obedience to Britannia in managing the former Japan's economy for Britannian use. Privately he scorned the Elevens, Honorary Britannians and otherwise, because, in his eyes, they were the ones responsible for his dear half-siblings Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia disappearing in the initial invasion of Japan, if not killed. Granted, he reasoned that their father, the Emperor, held some responsibility, but he wasn't exactly in a position to criticize him openly and live. Regardless, the so-called NAC kept some things orderly on the side of the Number population, which, in turn, kept the natural born Britannians safe most of the time.

The industrial report went as Clovis expected it to be: largely the same effectiveness as it was before. However, midway in the meeting, he found himself in the body of a teenager back at one of his favorite places to be at in his childhood other than his family home of Warwick Palace: the Aries Imperial Villa where Lelouch and Nunnally waved happily at him. At first, he was in understandable disbelief, but eventually gave in to the memory and ran to embrace his half-siblings. Unaware that it wasn't what it appeared.

Unbeknownst to Clovis, he and the majority of his security detail were placed in an illusion by the Geass belonging to a nearby helmeted Britannian guard, who was in reality, Lelouch vi Britannia in disguise.

The supposed collaborator, Kaguya Sumeragi, who was unaffected by Lelouch's power, giggled in amusement. "Perhaps I should ask your mistress if I can have a similar ability, Lelouch."

The disguised teenager chuckled. "I'm afraid for the collective sanity of all of Humanity, Heaven forbids it, Kaguya." He then turned serious. "Either way, we'd better get this done."

Kaguya nodded in agreement and went to Clovis' desk to check his computer. "Thankfully, he left this on, which gives us the chance to get as much information as we can from it." She then turned to Lelouch in concern. "You sure those Purist friends of yours can be trusted on their end?"

Lelouch reassured her with a kiss on the lips that she eventually returned gladly. "Don't worry, Kaguya. Jeremiah and Villetta might be too prideful for their own good, but I know them well enough to tell if they can be trusted or not, and they can."

Exiting from the office, Lelouch, still in disguise, walked throughout the palace until he arrived at a different office belonging to Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald of the Britannian Purist Faction. Entering, he saw that both he and his subordinate, Villetta Nu, were waiting.

"Can I help you with something, soldier?" Jeremiah asked cautiously.

Lelouch smiled with his helmet on before saying. "The Flash was the truest flyer and Empress above all others."

Jeremiah smiled in relief and Villetta relaxed in recognition of the password as well.

"Prince Lelouch, it's good to see you are here." Jeremiah said with earnestness.

Lelouch nodded his head in gratitude. "Likewise, Jeremiah. Did you and Villetta get what I was looking for?"

Villetta grinned and held out a flash drive for him to be handed over to. "Yes, my Lord. We had to sneak into Asplund's office, but it was worth it to get the data on his precious Lancelot."

Lelouch smiled cunningly as he took the flash drive. "Excellent work, people. Kaguya's already getting what she can from Clovis' computer, and with details about Camelot, we'll be one step closer of getting an advantage over the Emperor and his sycophants."

"It's definitely a start, my Lord." Jeremiah agreed. "However, you must be quick and cautious with your exit before you are discovered."

"Indeed, we may have gotten you in, your highness, but getting your own way out will be tricky." Villetta commented.

"Why, Villetta, are you concerned for my wellbeing beyond professional loyalty and my promise to make you a Grand Duchess once a monarch has arisen?" Lelouch teased which brought a knowing smirk on Jeremiah's face and a blushing expression on Villetta's.

"I would be grateful, if you didn't act so bold towards me, Sir." Villetta said in an attempt to refute the obvious flirt.

Lelouch would have none of that, though. Turning to Jeremiah, he said. "Well, I'll be going, now, Margrave. Good luck on the inside." Then back to Villetta, he didn't bother hiding a smirk before grabbing her face and making intense lip contact that ended with her shocked and Lelouch looking even more smug. "We'll be in touch."

He then left for Clovis' office, leaving a still stunned Villetta and a grinning Jeremiah.

"If I didn't know any better, my dear Knight, I'd say that was your first kiss and from a young man who could very well make you at least one of his Empresses of all things." Jeremiah said with a lack of self-resistance.

Villetta finally grunted her teeth in frustration. "The nerve of that boy!" She nearly screamed which would've made Jeremiah laugh harder, if it wasn't for the fact that a scream would've drawn unwanted attention.

**[IA]**

Upon regrouping with Kaguya and recomposing the meeting, Lelouch was able to use his illusions to escape from the Viceroy's Palace with all the information the two and their contacts were able to gather on two separate flash drives. Reviewing the intel that both had, Lelouch was shocked to discover that his mysterious contractor, C.C., who he hadn't seen since his childhood, was captured by Clovis and his right-hand man, General Bartley Asprius, to be made the subject of gruesome experimentation to completely unlock the secrets of Geass and the related Codes of Immortality. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he knew that the largest force of Japanese freedom fighters had to be told. Which is what brought him to set up a meeting with one of the Japan Liberation Front's Four Holy Swords.

Arriving at a suitable warehouse, Lelouch waited for some time before Nagisa Chiba showed up as well. Catching up for a brief moment since the last time they interacted, Lelouch then gauged her thirst for knowledge. Like him, she was disgusted that Clovis was conducting Human experiments, but agreed that it would be best not to hastily expose him when things could become messy regarding collateral damage. For the moment, they had to come up with a plan to get C.C. out from Clovis' clutches and perhaps acquire the Lancelot as well.

"Not to doubt your trustworthiness, Ms. Chiba, but I have to ask that you keep the contents of both drives with only your fellow Holy Swords, Tohdoh Sensei, and General Katase." Lelouch said gravely when he handed the flash drives over to his contact. "God help us, if Kusakabe decides to act preemptively."

Nagisa couldn't help but agree. "Don't worry, kid. He won't learn of this anymore than he knows of you."

Lelouch smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Nagisa." He then held out his hand with a grin.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I just want to kiss your hand as certain gentlemen would do when meeting, or in this case, parting with a beautiful woman." Lelouch explained slyly.

Nagisa couldn't restrain her scoff at that answer. "And let me guess, you're kiss me on the lips, like what you've done with numerous other female friends of yours."

Lelouch showed a sad smile at that. "You may think I'm being my father's son, Nagisa, but the truth is that unlike him, I appreciate what I have as people as well as women."

Nagisa shook her head before rolling her eyes in surrender. "Alright, but you're such a damn ugly child."

She then grabbed Lelouch's head to share a kiss with him that quickly grew in passion.

**[IA]**

**Lorenzo, who I suspect is an ancestor of Kewell and Marika, is from Renya of Darkness as well, if you must know. I took the name Illusionary Adonis from the incredibly promising and yet incredibly underrated game Code Geass: Lost Colors, which I think is fitting since Nagisa Chiba and Kaguya Sumeragi played some roles in the PlayStation Portable's JLF route and this one-shot depicted Lelouch in a setting that I don't think has been shown before, not counting Weapons of Mass Destruction on FFN: him aiding the Japanese Resistance directly with a Geass he got from C.C. before she was caught by the Code R Research Team and connections with the Purists. I figured the two before mentioned females and Villetta Nu would make a good fit for the reasons I showed and since they aren't done a lot with Lelouch. I know I could've stopped with just one, but just in case I ran out of Geass to use per one-shot, I decided that I should just use as much love interests as I can, and I thought the basic plot was interesting as well.**

**I'm also proud to say that while I'm still placing the Rebellion retool in the to be determined section at least until I see the compilation movies and of course Resurrection, I think I might be able to pull off the E.U., C.F., and Britannia Lelouch stories after all in the future, even if the prementioned future products would be helpful. By the way, is it just me, or should there be more stories that depict what would've happened if the First Black Rebellion succeeded? I've seen a few, but they haven't been updated in sometime and use mostly conjectural information. I can understand that, in canon logic, the First has to fail for the Second to kickoff followed by the notorious Zero Requiem, but it doesn't hurt to think broadly when it comes to such what if scenarios.**

**Speaking of scenarios, I've also been thinking for some time of taking my present Code Geass challenge on my FFN profile, Code Geass: Black King Zero, into a full-length story of my own. Maybe even in place of the Rebellion retool along with some stuff inspired by Lost Colors. I wouldn't mind seeing how someone else would develop it, so long as I gave advice, but I also know that some authors such as Primordial Vortex, Karndragon, and Seerking on FFN and A03 are not without their biased natures, and I have no desire to see a good idea of mine be perverted for bashing, slash, and sibling complexes. No offense intended.**

**Hopefully, I'll have an answer for myself and all of you when Resurrection comes out. I am, however, curious if I should include mecha from Knightmare Frames to Gundams in the different power category. Then again, that would be wishful thinking, since machines, factions, and weapons aren't exactly on the same boat as stuff like Devil Fruits, Geass, Magic, and Esper powers, but I wouldn't mind a second opinion for numerous reasons, especially since I figured fighting styles could be used for something similar with Goku of Dragon Ball. Anyway, I hope this one-shot was enjoyable.**


End file.
